


Martha joins the ~groupchat~

by Helpless



Series: Sinammonroll has created a group chat [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, enjoy you nerds, literally just a filler chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless/pseuds/Helpless
Summary: Sinning25/8- My sister wants in the groupchatAngeilcan't- kill herSinning25/8- i fear i might have toanactualsaint- lol funny you mention that specific piece of information abt your sister that i had absolutely no idea abt





	Martha joins the ~groupchat~

**Author's Note:**

> deathbysnuggles- Alex  
> Angelican't- Angelica  
> Abuserofstrength- Laf  
> tinysmolcupcake- Hercules  
> Flawless- Eliza  
> Goddess- Maria  
> mom- Aaron  
> realmom- Theo  
> amess/Sinning25/8- John  
> Fuckoffjohn/Marthatotheseventhpower/fairlygay- Martha  
> Pegalicious/anactualsaint- Peggy  
> ThomassJeffershit- Thomas  
> JoomoosMoodoosoon- James

**Fuckoffjohn-** hey john

 **amess-** what

 **Fuckoffjohn-** You should add me to the ~group chat~

 **amess-** i'm not allowed to

 **Fuckoffjohn-** Bitch why tf not

 **amess-** Angelica said she couldn't handle another extra person in the group chat

 **Fuckoffjohn-** ugh bye

* * *

 

 **Marthatotheseventhpower-** hey peggy

 **Marthatotheseventhpower-** you should add me to the ~group chat~

 **Pegalicious-** ok, but i have to wait for the perfect moment

 **Marthatotheseventhpower-** ok thanks m8

 **Pegalicious-** i will not add you if you ever say m8 again

 **Marthatoseventhpower-** ok fine...............buddy ol pal

 **Pegalicious-** i take it back m8 is just fuckin gr8

 **Marthatotheseventhpower-** thancks babe

* * *

 

 **Sinning25/8-** my sister wants to join the group chat

 **Angelican't-** kill her

 **Sinning25/8-** i fear i might have to

 **anactualsaint-** lol funny you mention that specific piece of information abt your sister that i had absolutely no idea abt

 **Sinning25/8-** NO

**anactualsaint has added**

**403-826-3142 to the group chat**

**Sinning25/8-** oh no baby what is you doing

**403-826-3142 has changed their username to**

**fairlygay**

**fairlygay-** ok so am i not supposed to believe that lance and keith are boning

 **Angelican't-** i was wrong before, adding martha was the best decision we ever made

 **deathbysnuggles-** we didn't decide tho????? Peggy just added her????

 **Angelican't-** shut up carol, literally no one asked you

 **tinysmolcupcake-** i hope you know that lex just got the most offended look on his face

 **deathbysnuggles-** DON'T YOU EVER USE WHITE SUBURBAN MOM NAMES TO INSULT ME EVER AGAIN, KAREN

 **Angelican't-** WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT S H A N N O N 

 **deathbysnuggles-** OH BRING IT ON SUSAN

 **Angelican't-** ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE HELEN

 **deathbysnuggles-** FUCKIN MEET ME IN A DENNY'S PARKING LOT JILLIAN

 **Flawless-** ok before lex and angel actually kill each other, maybe we should all introduce ourselves

 **Goddess-** Good idea babe

 **anactualsaint-** don't you just love pure and wholesome relationships

 **Goddess-** Bitch we're about as pure in our relationship as Dan and phil

 **Flawless-** Babe if you wanted to sound edgy, you shouldn't of used the most pure and wholesome relationship on the internet

 **Goddess-** Dan is a meme lord and Phil is a plant murderer how is thAT PURE

 **Flawless-** They love each other despite the other persons personal flaws

 **realmom-** Eliza's got a point

 **Goddess-** Shut up 

 **Goddess-** Fine then we're about as pure as David and Liza

 **Flawless-** They are youtubes power couple???? What are you talking about

 **Goddess-** David is a psychopath who regularly brings dangerous animals into his friends home while they're blindfolded and puts them on them and Liza is rising at a alarming speed who could have every intention of destroying the world with her millions of fans who would support her every step of the way

 **mom-** Jesus christ can you find a dark and twisted side of everything 

 **Goddess-** It's my one special talent

 **Flawless-** ok we're getting very off track, and i need something to distract me before i start a conspiracy blog about david and liza, so lets actually start the introductions

 **Angelican't-** ok b4 i introduce myself i just want to say, this is isn't over linda

 **deathbysnuggles-** i would hope not janice, i still gotta beat your ass

 **Abuserofstrength-** Why....why does everyone of my friends have to be so fucking extra

 **tinysmolcupcake-** it's the side affect of not being a cishet 

 **Abuserofstrength-** makes sense

 **Flawless-** stop bringing us off track 

 **fairlygay-** oh it's ok, john talks about you all all the time, i can honestly probably just guess who's who

 **realmom-** lol good luck nerd

 **fairlygay-** you're theodosia aren't you

 **realmom-** fuck

 **mom-** theo, swearing is bad, think of the children

 **realmom-** for the last time your dogs can't read my texts 

 **mom-** they might be able to, you never know

 **fairlygay-** ok so is that aaron

 **goddess-** yea, he only has a personality when it comes to theo or dogs

 **anactualsaint-** oh come on, he has a personality when he's yelling at alex too

 **Goddess-** you're right, how'd i forget 

 **mom-** this is why i want to fuckin die

 **Abuserofstrength-** bitch, our friends make me want to die too, you ain't special

 **realmom-** aaron just looked up and into an imaginary camera like he was on the office

 **tinysmolcupcake-** that's a normal response to being sassed by laf

 **Goddess-** he's not lying, last time they sassed Eliza she did the same thing

 **Flawless-** Marias telling the truth

 **Flawless-** That did happen

 **deathbysnuggles-** thanx for the conformation betsy

 **Flawless-** no problem lex

 **fairlygay-** honestly at this point i don't even have to guess the names, you're all just conversing and throwing them all out to me

 **Sinning25/8-** Shit, we're making this too easy for her

 **Sinning25/8-** she's fitting in too easy

 **anactualsaint-** yea she's sarcastic, ships klance, and she's dating me so that means she's not a straight

 **fairlygay-** lol yea i deep throat pans

 **Abuserofstrength-** bitch me too, the fuck

 **Flawless-** same here

 **Goddess-** well since you already know our names, do you know our pronouns and shit as well???

 **fairlygay-** yea, only laf uses they/them pronouns right? And peggy is fine with either they/she unless she states otherwise

 **tinysmolcupcake-** you got it m8

 **Sinning25/8-** lol is it too late to kick her out

 **fairlygay-** why u actin like you hate me

 **Sinning25/8-** i gotta look cool in front of my friends

 **fairlygay-** shit you right

 **Goddess-** wait she hasn't met..........everyone

 **deathbysnuggles-** maria i swear to god

 **Angelican't-** you don't even like him, you just want to cause chasos

 **Goddess-** that's true

 **anactualsaint-** why is it always maria who adds him

 **tinysmolcupcake-** because she's satanic

 **Goddess-** lol also true

**Goddess has added**

**ThomassJeffershit and JoomoosMoodoosoon**

**to the group chat**

**Sinning25/8-** why must you expose my sister to him

 **fairlygay-** they can't be that bad???

 **deathbysnuggles-** oh they aren't bad, its just jefferson

 **Abuserofstrength-** yea james is actually really nice and realtable

 **Angelican't-** but then thomas speaks and you want to fuckin die

 **ThomassJeffershit-** What the fuck

 **fairlygay-** ew

 **anactualsaint-** right

 **ThomassJeffershit-** i've literally said 3 words???? also who tf are you

 **fairlygay-** im an angry almost university student and i trust these people who i just met, so i dont like you

 **JoomoosMoodoosoon-** that's fair

 **ThomassJeffershit-** Babe. what the fuck

 **JoomoosMoodoosoon-** Normally i'd be on your side but you ruined my sheets with your dumbass macoroni fetish and im bitter

 **Abuserofstrength-** see, james is very relatable

 **tinysmolcupcake-** he also looks suspiciously like me, so if you ever see me wearing a cardigan w/ a long suffering expression on my face it's not me

 **realmom-** yea and Jeffershit looks kinda like laf, so if you ever see laf but with a bad fashion sense run

 **ThomassJeffershit-** um excuse me i have a great fashion sense

 **deathbysnuggles-** u came to debate club yesterday in a neon green tanktop and mint green and purple checkered sweatpants?????

 **anactualsaint-** dear lord that's horrific

 **mom-** he usually dresses worse tbh

**ThomassJeffershit has lest the groupchat**

**JoomoosMoodoosoon-** it was nice meeting you @ the new person

 **fairlygay-** same to you m8

**JoomoosMoodoosoon has left the groupchat**

**Angelican't-** Thank gosh Thomas is gone

 **** **deathbysnuggles-** We somehow always end up here

 **Goddess-** it's not a mystery as to how we always end up here

 **Sinning25/8-** yea it's bc you want us to suffer

 **Goddess-** guilty

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know that the amount of usernames i gave some people is stupid, but honestly at this point i don't give a fuck. By the end of this they're all gonna have like 10 different usernames.


End file.
